


Señorita (CURRENTLY ON HOLD)

by Divilix_Club_Official



Series: Late Night Feelings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love at First Sight, Neck Kissing, Passion, True Love, True Love's Kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divilix_Club_Official/pseuds/Divilix_Club_Official
Summary: Adrien Agreste has just moved to Paris for yet another project with his dad. While there he meets the love of his life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will he be able to pursue his relationship with her, or will his career stop him from being with her...~Based on the song by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello





	1. Land in Miami

It was 11:00 am when Adrien and Gabriel's flight landed in Paris. They got off to the airport and did all the procedures. "Son, I want you to know that this is the most important project for the brand. I want you to focus on your work and only your work." 

"Yes, father." _work, work, work. That's all he ever cared about. I'm just glad I going back to college. _Adrien sighed as he took his passport. They made it to the limo and drove to the mansion. Adrien went to his room and unpacked his stuff. 

"Adrien, if you'd like, you can go and explore the city." Natalie said. "Ok." He grabbed his jacket and left the mansion. He took out his phone and started texting Nino. He and Nino had been long distance friend for about three months. Adrien would always text him about his life and vice versa. This was the first time they were meeting each in real life. 

_hi Nino. Where are we meeting up?_

_Just meet me at the college. From there, I'll take you to a cafe._

_👍_

* * *

"Dude, it's great to finally meet you." Adrien had finally made it to the college and they started walking. "So, where are we going?" asked Adrien. "Well, we're to a cafe. It's the best in the city. The food there is great." 

"Food? I thought you said we're were going to a cafe." Adrien confusingly commented. "Well, it's mostly a bakery." Nino replied. "Well good. I have eaten anything ever since we left the plane." Adrien stated. 

* * *

"Nino, you finally made it." Ayla and Marinette were in the bakery. They went up to the boys. "Marinette, it's nice to see you, and I bought my friend, Adrien." 

"Oh, Adrien, I've heard so much about you from Nino. It's great to finally meet you." Marinette greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Her strawberry scent drove him crazy. 

"So, you gonna stay with us or.." she asked him. "Yeah. Truth is, I'm actually hungry, so that why Nino bought me here. 

* * *

"So yeah, that's how my life has always been. I've seen many places, but all I ever really wanted was to stay here, in Paris." Adrien was talking about how his life had been. "Wow, who knew the life of a fashion designer would include so much traveling, but I'm still sticking with my career choices." 

"You want to be a fashion designer." Adrien asked. "Yeah. It's always been a dream of mine. I already signed up for the program with Gabriel. I've always been inspired by his works." She continued. "You signed up for the program with my dad." He gasped. "Gabriel is your dad!" Marinette gasped. "I can't believe it. You're Adrien Agreste. I..." 

"Ok girl, you need to calm down. Let's go to your room." Ayla and Marinette walked upstairs. "Alya, do you realize who is out there? I can't believe it. What if I gave him the wrong impression or something.

"I don't think so. I can see he has taken a liking to you. Think about it." Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette and waved her other one in the sky.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste!"

"What!"

Her scream was heard downstairs. 

"Alya, don't even joke about that. Besides, why would I ever like Adrien. I mean... He is cute"

"It obvious that you like him. Even before you met him."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "That nonsense."

Alya cleared her throat. "You call hanging pictures of the son of the great fashion designer on your wall nonsense." 

"Fine. Maybe I do, Then, it's not a problem." Alya unwrapped her arm from Marinette. "It wasn't a problem until you actually met him."

"I don't even know why we're talking about this now" Alya went to sit next to her. "Yeah. We should go back downstairs."

* * *

"I wonder why they're talking so long?" Nino ask. He saw them come back down. They to sit down. "You OK, Marinette?" Nino asked. "Yeah."

"They talk for a few more hours, until Adrien got a text from Natalie. "Ugh, I have to go home. But I guess I'll see you guys again." Alya then spoke. "Hey, why don't we walk you home?" 

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. Let's go" They walked for what took at least twenty minutes. "Whoa, your home is huge." Alya gasped. "Yep. Well I guess it's goodbye for today." 

They gave each other hugs. "Bye" Alya waved. They started walking back home. "Marinette, you haven't said a word ever since the incident upstairs. Are you sure you're ok." Nino asked. "Yep."

"Ok"

* * *

The next day, Alya and Marinette walked to college and found Nino on his phone. "Hi, Nino. What's up?" Alya greeted. "Well, I was texting Adrien. He said that he's coming to our college." 

"Oh really?" Alya nuged Marinette. She blushed. "Yeah?" Nino confusingly answered. "Hey, look, there he is!" Nino pointed. He was coming out of his limousine, when a crowd of girls, _Who weren't part of the school, _were running towards the limo. His bodyguard, stepped out immediately. The girls stopped and ran away. 

"Hey, Adrien!" Nino called from afar, he walked up to them. "Hey, guys." They group hugged each other. "So, the ru..."

"Adrikins!"

Chloe ran up and hugged him. "Hi, Chloe." Adrien said, looking annoyed. "I missed you so much." 

"You two know each other?" Marinette finally decided to speak. "Yes, Dupain-Cheng. We've known each other forever. Isn't that right, Adrikins."

"Yeah"

* * *


	2. Land in Miami

_Coming soon to Archive of our own..._


End file.
